


小时候的猫咪最可爱

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: CP：光x少年芝诺斯预警：参考了阿尔菲诺的身高和精灵的生长过程，文中芝诺斯16岁在艾欧泽亚已成年，警察别出警我。包含：非自愿性行为 腿交
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	小时候的猫咪最可爱

几乎所有动物的幼崽都很可爱。  
豆豆柴、虎斑次郎、小水牛，狼犬——就连成年后能轻易撕碎人喉咙的长须豹，其幼崽都凭借着一身柔软的皮毛与粉红色的肉垫一举成为了宠物市场上的热销货。  
尽管每年都有冒险者因饲养魔物幼崽而受伤甚至丧命，但市场销量还是居高不下。  
谁能拒绝幼兽水汪汪的、无害的眼睛呢？  
你自己家里饲养的那只长须小黑豹，最近已经有了发育的迹象，它依旧会追着你的脚跟到处乱跑，只是每次它抱着你的手臂撒娇时，爪子都会在你的皮肤上留下长长的血痕。  
————————————————  
凌晨3点 加雷马帝国魔导城 天气小雪。  
你没想过自己会以这种方式踏入加雷马国境。  
简述一下现在的情况吧。  
水晶公的传送魔法出了些小问题，你被传送回了十年前的加雷马帝国。  
走出传送阵时，迎接你的是加雷马空旷的街道与刺骨的寒风，街边的建筑门牌上刻着加雷马国徽，屋檐下的旗帜上印着加雷马国徽，到处都是国徽。你冒险这么多年，没想过自己会以这种形式踏入帝国国境。你尝试咏唱传送魔法，却发现周身的以太浓度过低，不足以支持一次传送。  
这下好了，你只能等着水晶公发现自己的错误，把你从这错误的时空中召唤出去，再重新进行一次传送。  
在等待的这段时间，你决定四处走走，兴许还能因祸得福弄到点关于帝国的情报。  
你在街角遇到了一位不幸的巡逻兵，你杀掉了他，“借”走了他的军服。你还从他的口袋中搜出了一块怀表，这算是意外收获，正是这块怀表告诉了你现在年份与时间。  
你漫无目地走了半天，最终一无所获。你失望地发现这是条商业街，街边的房屋大多是日用品店，在雪里走了太久，你的脚尖被冻得发麻，冷空气将你的鼻腔割得生疼，现在你已经一心只想随便找个地方避风，缓解下沁入骨髓的寒气，  
你选了一家图书店做临时避风港，破解开门锁没花费你太多时间，门上没有装报警系统，一切都还算顺利，只是你没想到这书店里藏了只半夜不好好休息的小猫。  
书店厚重的滑门打开后，你才发现屋内有人，距离门口不远的书架前站着一位少年，图书馆内的灯光不算昏暗，你与他四目相对，大眼瞪小眼，场面一度非常尴尬。  
他有一头惹眼的金发，穿着干净的白色笼袖衬衣与革质长裤，体型与身高都与阿尔菲诺差不多，年龄大概也与那位精灵少年相仿。  
你猜测他是位出生于贵族家庭的叛逆小孩。  
经过几秒的头脑风暴后，你清了清喉咙，试图模仿巡逻兵的语气打官腔，你是假扮帝国兵的老手，大概还是能骗过这样的小屁孩的，毕竟并不是每个小孩都像莱韦耶勒尔双子那么天资聪颖。

少年在你发声之前开口了。

“你不是加雷马人吧？”

他慢条斯理地合上书，将你从头到脚审视了一遍。

“很可惜，你来错地方了，如你所见，这里是图书馆。”

你皱了皱眉心。  
你本不想对小孩子出手的，但眼下形势所迫——为了自己的安全，你不得动手了。  
你冲上去的时候，没想到他会从不知道哪里摸出一把锋利的短刀，他的反击展现出了与他身形不符的爆发力，且目标明确——每一记刺击都瞄准了要害，这样的招式在同龄人中他大概算得上佼佼者，但对于你——光之战士而言，依旧不足以构成威胁。  
你很快制服了这只张牙舞爪的小猫，他的武器被你夺下后踢到了远处，你用右手将他的双腕锁在背后，左手则压上他的后颈，捏着他的脖颈迫使他向前倾着身体——你的粗鲁动作让他的额头猛然撞上书架，书脊蹭过帝国人特有的第三只眼，他发出了一声微不可闻的哼叫。  
你还没想好怎么处置他，只是保持着压制着他的姿势愣神，少年喘息着转过头来看你，现在你有机会好好端详他的面容了。  
他眉心的第三只眼圆润饱满，脸颊还带着未退的婴儿肥，金色的眼睫下是莹蓝的虹膜与眼底轻蔑的神色……。

你盯着他的发尾，忽然想到了一位“熟人”。  
不不不，不可能——被错误地传送到帝国，随便闯进了一座建筑就撞上了少年时代的敌手？这种事的几率太低了，你连仙人彩一等奖都没中过，怎么可能撞上这种巧合。  
但你还是决定验证一下自己的猜测。你试着以那个名字呼唤他。

“……芝诺斯？”

少年眯起了双眼，对这个名字做出了反应。  
你在心中暗叫不好。

你按在他腕际的指节动了动，他的关节如此纤细，你的指腹隔着薄薄的皮肤摸到了他后颈处凸起的隆锥与腕际的尺骨，只要你稍稍用力就能轻易将其折断。  
但是出于种种原因，你并不准备杀掉他。  
在黑蔷薇事件中，芝诺斯同样起着重要的作用，如果将他扼杀在年少时代，未来将会发生什么？你不得而知。  
但你也不准备就这样放过他。  
你要好好教训一下这位牙尖嘴利的小皇子。  
——用大人的方式。

你不是位尽善尽美的英雄。你一直对芝诺斯有着敌手之外的感情。你想要亲手杀死他，也想吃掉他，想把刀插进他的喉咙，也想把“刀”插进他的身体蹂躏他，你渴望与他战斗，也渴望能抱着他亲吻他带血的唇角。  
你知道这个愿望基本是不可能实现的——你们见面便会拼个你死我活，那些旖旎的床笫之事不过是你的幻象，但现在，你的怀中抱着年少的芝诺斯，他任由你摆布，帝国军的头盔包裹住了你的面孔，你的身份连同欲望都藏在金属面具后面，你只是个“潜入帝国的间谍”，芝诺斯不会知道你的名字与详细身份，这样的机会一生可能只有一次，不把握怎么行？  
你用以太锁链代劳手指束缚住了他的手腕，压下上身使胸膛与他脊背相贴。当你将他的裤子连同内裤一并扯下来时，早慧的芝诺斯瞬间就就知晓了你的意图。

“袭击我就是为了这种事吗……？还真是无聊。”

你在他光裸的屁股上不轻不重地拍了一巴掌以示警告，像是家长教训不听话的孩子。

“如果你不想吃苦头的话，就尽量少说几句话。”

芝诺斯咬着下唇吞下了一声痛呼，他丝毫没有因此住口的打算，你听到他发出了冷哼。

“浪费时间做这种事情，比完成你原本的任务还要重要吗？”

你不再理会他，专注于抚摸他的身躯。小皇子的衬衫比你想象中的要薄，你撩起他的上衣下摆摸了进去，触碰到的是芝诺斯柔软的皮肤与滚烫的体温，你沉溺于掌下这又软又滑的触感，贪婪地四处探索着，你抚过他的腰窝，又绕过腰侧揉上少年的腹部，不忘顾及到他小巧的肚脐。在你捏上他右胸的乳尖时，你冰冷的指尖似乎刺痛了芝诺斯，他的腰线猛地塌了下去。他大概是想继续揶揄你几句的，但最终只是动了动唇瓣，像是咬到了舌尖一般，发出了几声低呜。你抓住了他的弱点，便恶意地加重了欺凌的力度，你毫不留情地在乳头根部掐揉几下，而后换用指腹压着乳尖，转着圈地按揉抚弄，将经过一番玩弄充血涨硬了的乳头压得陷入胸肉中。  
芝诺斯的肩头一直在颤抖，但他自始至终没有发出太大的声音，你猜测他正咬着下唇强忍着，吞咽着呻吟。  
他终究只是个少年，无论他嘴上表现得多么强硬成熟，都掩盖不了他身体青涩敏感的事实，这大概是他第一次被家人之外的手触摸，只是简单的抚摸就足以让他为之战栗。  
你摸索着解开了自己裤链，半勃的阴茎兴奋地弹了出来，带着汗与前液拍上了芝诺斯的臀肉。你不再执着于他的胸脯，转而将双手搭上他的屁股，你将拇指挤入他的臀缝，抓着两瓣臀肉向两侧拨开，芝诺斯浅色的肉穴在你的注视下瑟缩着，干净又稚嫩，你不由自主地将指腹压了上去，身下的少年发出了一声惊喘，他不自在地晃着腰，臀肉绷紧，穴口周围的软肉夹住了你的指尖。  
你知道那是他在抗拒，但他这幅反应实在让人着迷，你在脑海中勾勒着芝诺斯战场上那副表情，除了最后那场战斗，他大多数时间是以高高在上的姿态俯视你的，记忆中的皇子与身下瑟缩着的少年对比强烈，你只觉得有热流涌向下身，阴茎涨得越发兴奋了。  
所剩无几的伦理道德观念遏制住了你插进去的冲动。  
你呼出口气平复着小腹处的躁动，决定只从他的大腿内侧寻求些慰藉。  
少年腿根的皮肤细嫩柔软，这片鲜少见光的皮肉是尚未有人涉足过的秘境，你的阴茎被芝诺斯两条大腿紧紧夹住，他本意大约是通过并拢双腿的方式阻止你的进犯，却适得其反地取悦了你。他转动手腕试图挣开锁链的束缚，身体也随着挣扎一晃一晃，柔软的臀肉在你小腹上蹭来蹭去，腿根软肉若有若无地摩蹭着你的性器，你甚至不用动，只是享受着他无意识的服侍，快感便高涨得几乎要烧断你的理智。腿间的缝隙虽然不如后穴或口腔那般湿润，却能让你在朦胧的背德感中战栗。  
他的挣扎幅度越来越小，你渐渐不满于这暧昧的磨蹭，试着晃动胯部模拟着交合时的抽插，龟头蹭过他股缝，从肉穴开始一路蹭过会阴，最后抵上少年尚未发育完全的囊袋顶弄，你的前液在他细嫩的皮肤上留下了水痕，有了体液的润滑，皮肉的贴附越发紧密，你每次抽送都能感受到龟头贴着他会阴中间的那道肉缝滑擦磨蹭，你知道那道沟壑是每个男人都有的肌肉组织，可现在，它竟让你产生了自己正在顶蹭女性阴唇的错觉。  
你发出了一声叹息，你从来不知道操别人的大腿根部竟有如此舒服。但这这是你单方面的享受，芝诺斯自始至终一声不吭，毕竟对他而言，只是在承受来自陌生男人的猥亵。  
你决定让他尝点甜头。  
你伸手摸到他身前用手掌包拢住了少年的阴茎，将五指圈成环状，包裹着那根已经有了些反应的肉茎撸弄，他的性器尚且稚嫩，你用拇指指腹推开包皮，带茧的指腹抚过敏感脆弱的龟头，抵上湿润的小孔转着圈揉弄。  
  
“嗯呜，呜…唔啊……哈啊…！”  
你粗粝的手掌对于小皇子而言过于刺激，一直不吭声的他先是一愣，而后拼命向后缩着想要躲开你的手，但他背后是你冰冷的帝国铠甲与滚烫的性器，他无处可逃，只能任由你抚弄他的弱点，他呜咽着，不敌胯下陌生的快感难以自制地呻吟出声，他在你怀中弓起了脊背，整个人剧烈颤抖着，大腿痉挛着绷紧——这一下着实让你爽到，你稍稍放缓了动作，只是用手虚裹住他的性器顶端，使他的龟头贴着掌心蹭动，让他不至于直接被快感击垮。

你对自己的技术还是有几分信心的，少年很快在你的抚摸下软了腰，他的呜咽逐渐变得甜腻起来，他的肉体青涩，还不会掩盖欲望，他无师自通地学会了主动晃着胯部蹭进你的掌心索取更多刺激，你如他所愿那般重新环住他的龟头，压着冠状沟勾勒揉搓，芝诺斯明显被取悦了，他的垫了垫脚尖将小腹向你掌心压着，他的裤子不知何时已经滑到了小腿挂在短靴的边缘堆成一团，两条修长的大腿白得晃眼，随着他身体的晃动，金属腰带扣发出叮叮的声响。  
察觉到芝诺斯无意识的配合，你的动作更为大胆了些，你撤开身体，扶着自己的阴茎蹭入他的股缝，龟头抵着少年生涩的穴口碾蹭几下，你晃动腰胯，性器顶端撞着他那被你蹭到有些充血肉褶中心戳顶，仿佛在下个瞬间就要强行挤进他的身体一般——你真的很想那么做，少年大腿内侧的体感让你忍不住对他股缝间的密穴遐想连篇。你的手掌摸上他的小腹，他的腹部柔软光滑的，没有夸张的肌肉线条，如果顶开他身下那薄薄的一层软肉捣入肠道深处，说不定能将这片平坦的皮肤撑起小丘，他是个身高刚到你胸口的少年，吞下你胯下那根东西对他而言不是件易事，他稚嫩的肠道会给予你前所未有的紧致体验，痉挛着的肠道会紧紧咬着你的肉柱，压迫感几乎能让你窒息。这些荒淫的幻想让你胸口一阵燥热，更多前液溢了出来，你知道自己的欲望渴望一次彻底的释放，这样半吊子的“非插入式性爱”只会加倍你的焦灼感。但你最终没有冲破道德底线，你的肉茎只是贴着小穴划擦而过，便顺着体液的润滑再度埋入皇子的大腿缝隙。  
少年紧绷着身体，他似乎做好了被你惯穿的准备，但你自始至终没有那么做，直到你彻底放开他的股缝与尾椎，重新回到温软的大腿之间。  
他望向你，以一种复杂的，难以置信的目光看着你，他的眉心微微蹙起，下唇被他自己咬得充血，眼底似乎还有些水光，过激的快意将他的眼底搅浑，也冲淡了那份接近麻木的淡漠。  
  
你竟然觉得他那副表情称得上可爱。  
不——不对！光之战士，快醒醒！  
你在心中告诉自己不要被眼前的假象迷惑，那不过是生理性反应制造的幻象，芝诺斯本人与可爱没有一丝一毫的关系。  
强行把自己从欲望的泥沼中拔出来不是件易事。你挣扎着摇了摇头。  
你有些气急败坏地捏住了他的下巴强迫他转过头去，食指中指勾开他唇缝探入少年的口腔。你的指腹碾过他的舌面，试图夹住他的舌尖向口腔外扯拽，他依旧有力气抗拒，软舌屡屡从你指缝中滑脱，你无心与他的舌头继续玩追逐游戏，索性压着舌面探向喉咙深处，带着恶意搅动着刺激他舌根的黏膜，小皇子干呕起来，他合拢齿关想要咬住你的手指，你适时地察觉到了他的意图，再度抚上了他已经濒临极限的阴茎，箍住根部狠狠向上一撸。  
“该死……呃唔……啊啊啊……！”  
芝诺斯含着你的手指含糊不清地咒骂着、哭叫着在你掌心射了出来。  
未来得及被他吞咽下去的唾液顺着你的指缝流了下来，他在释放的瞬间脱力，摇摇晃晃得眼看要跌坐在地上，你及时捞住了他，你那只手上还带着他刚射出来的稀薄精液，将他没什么毛发的小腹弄得一片黏湿。  
你低下头，将脸颊贴上他颈窝，隔着金属面具你无法触碰他的皮肤，只能嗅闻到他身上的香气，你闭上眼睛催眠自己，幻想着自己正深埋在他的体内抽插。  
你换着角度顶着他的大腿，芝诺斯还在你怀中因失神而沉默，他的大腿颤得厉害，夹得不如先前那样紧，虽然有了更多烂七八糟的液体的润滑，但效果依旧不尽人意，你想要更热，更烫更紧的肉穴，积攒着的不满消磨着你的耐心，最后你不得不伸出手去包裹着自己的龟头揉弄几下，才逼出了精液，你射得堪称痛苦。  
除了芝诺斯光裸的大腿间那一片狼藉的景象让你获得点视觉满足感之外，你没从这场“教训”中得到太多乐趣。  
你抱着他昏昏沉沉思索着后续该做什么，是把他打晕锁起来，还是直接绑走？你怀中芝诺斯的肩膀动了动，他似乎从射精后的不应期中恢复了。  
  
你听到他用沙哑的声音说了些什么。

“哼……我本来还很敬佩你的勇气的，现在看来也不过如此。”

那一瞬间，你觉得自己基于他的年龄对他展现出的怜悯简直是个笑话。

-tbc


End file.
